Welcome to The Madness
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ketika idola yang kaupikir tidak nyata muncul di depan rumahmu, apa yang akan kaulakukan? [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Plot © Resifa

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

SasuHina

[Sasuke's POV]

 **Welcome to The Madness**

Aku tak pernah berniat menjadi _otaku_ , sebutan bagi mereka yang terobsesi dengan sesuatu. Tak pernah. Namun, ketika aku merasa nyaman dengan duniaku, dikelilingi buku dan berimajinasi, kurasa, itu lebih dari cukup. Itulah yang tanpa sadar menyeretku menjadi _otaku_. Aku tak menyentuh alkohol di usiaku yang kelima belas tahun. Aku tak pernah melakukan pelanggaran apa pun. Prestasiku cukup baik. Ada banyak komentar yang masuk ke telinga, mengatakan bahwa wajahku sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi _otaku_. Kesan pertama mereka selalu sama, aku adalah pemuda dingin. Kesan kedua mereka, aku adalah sampah masyarakat. Ketika mereka melihat reaksiku saat melihat _action figure_ atau manga yang baru saja terbit, mereka akan kehilangan selera, menyisakan beberapa orang serupa yang lantas menjadi kawanku.

Siang dan malam, hari libur tak pernah membuatku termotivasi pergi keluar. Barangkali, aku akan bersua dengan matahari jika ada acara yang berhubungan dengan _anime_ dan _manga_. Aku akan janjian dengan sesamaku dan kami akan larut dalam hasrat _fanboying_. Itachi seringkali mencemaskanku. Dia bilang, aku sama sekali tak normal. Seharusnya aku memiliki pacar. Seharusnya aku menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan sebayaku. Itu yang dia bilang setiap saat jika pulang ke rumah. Kuharap dia merasa nyaman di apartemennya sehingga tak perlu repot-repot mengingatkanku perihal "kehidupan orang normal", lagipula aku memiliki pacar! Aku mengklaim gadis itu sebagai pacarku!

Ya, dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga dari _anime_ Naruto. Aku menontonnya sejak berusia dua belas tahun. Aku merasa, aku tumbuh bersama _anime_ tersebut. Usia kami bahkan sebaya sekarang. Naruto adalah alasan perginya uang sakuku, tak tersisanya angpau tahun baru yang kuperoleh dari orangtua dan sanak saudara, juga menjadi alasan kenapa aku tak perlu memiliki kekasih di realita. Hinata adalah sosok sempurna bagiku. Suaranya lembut, rambut panjangnya terlihat berkilau, dan dia adalah ninja yang hebat. Satu-satunya bagian yang tidak kusukai adalah dia menyukai karakter bernama Naruto, yang hingga kini tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata. Sebaiknya Hinata berpacaran denganku. Aku pasti akan berusaha membahagiakannya.

Menjelang tahun baru, keluargaku selalu menikmati liburan dengan menginap selama dua minggu di luar kota, terkadang sampai ke negeri seberang. Seperti biasa, mereka akan menyiapkan empat tiket pesawat. Ayah, ibu, Itachi, dan satu penumpang cadangan, yakni Obito, pamanku. Mereka berusaha mengajakku pada awalnya, menyuruhku berperilaku sesuai usia dan menikmati masa remaja dengan sedikit berhura-hura. Bagiku, definisi berhura-hura adalah menyantap camilan sembari menonton _anime_ di kamar tanpa gangguan siapa pun. Titik. Kami, aku dan ibu, berdebat cukup lama. Meja makan menjadi arena debat, disaksikan ayah yang menjelma menjadi wasit. Namun, pada akhirnya, mereka tak berhasil meruntuhkan pendirianku. Aku bocah keras kepala, ibu dengan sebal menggerutu.

Kediaman yang sepi membuatku tak ingin beranjak dari kamar andai beberapa jam sekali panggilan alam tidak mengharuskanku melihat lubang toilet dan menyetorkan cairan bening dari tubuhku ke dalam sana. Selebihnya, aku akan menyilangkan kaki, sesekali mengunyah _senbei_ , dan memfokuskan pandangan ke televisi sebesar tiga puluh dua inci. Suara kurir pengantar paket merusak suasana, membuatku mengumpat sembari menuruni anak tangga. Tidak bisakah dia meletakkan paket itu di teras dan pergi? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot membubuhkan cap?

"Terima kasih," ucap sang kurir sembari beranjak pergi.

Aku tak menimpali, terlanjur sebal hanya melihat cengiran polosnya. Namun, aku tahu, dia hanya menunaikan tugas. Aku baru saja akan menutup pintu saat mendengar suara dua kaki yang mendarat. Tak cukup kencang, tapi aku tahu, derap kaki itu berada tepat di depan pintu pagar. Aku melongok dengan was-was. Bagaimana jika ada maling yang kemari saat akulah satu-satunya penghuni di rumah ini? Bisakah aku mengeluarkan jurus ninja? Bisakah aku mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan? Ah, kalau disuruh memilih, seandainya menjadi ninja, aku ingin bisa menguasai elemen api dan petir. Sepertinya keren.

Aku bukan ninja, jadi aku tahu, aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku tanpa pertahanan, sebatas tangan kosong, sembari berharap petir muncul dari tanganku atau mataku berubah menjadi merah dan membuat lawanku berhalusinasi. Aku meraih gagang sapu yang ada di sisi _genkan_. Perlahan, aku melongok dari jendela. Pintu pagarku cukup tinggi dan hanya memperlihatkan wajah tamu tak diundang tersebut seperempatnya. Poni? Rambut berwarna biru tua? Kenalan ayah, ibu, atau Itachi-kah? Aku tak memiliki teman dan ya, rekan sesama _otaku_ yang kukenal bertubuh gemuk dan pendek. Semuanya lelaki dengan wajah berminyak. Tak ada perempuan. Ketika membuka pintu, sosok yang juga membuka pintu pagar membuatku semakin waspada.

Kukucek mataku berkali-kali. Tunggu, aku tak mungkin salah lihat, bukan? Aku mengucek mata lagi agak keras sampai mataku terasa sakit. Aku mencabut satu helai rambutku. Kucubit pipiku. Ah, sakit. Tidak, tidak. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Aku mungkin sedang pingsan. Aku mungkin sedang berhalusinasi.

"Tolong," pintaku. "Tolong cubit pipiku."

Sosok itu meletakkan dua telapak tangan luar biasa lembutnya dan mencubit pipiku agak kencang. Sakit. Namun, aku masih merasa kejadian yang kualami adalah hal yang mustahil.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Hinata Hyuuga, karakter dari _anime_ dan _manga_ , muncul di depan rumahku? Bagaimana bisa? Segila-gilanya aku sebagai penggemar, aku tahu benar idolaku tidak nyata. Aku tahu benar bahwa semua karakter di dalamnya memiliki dimensi yang berbeda dariku.

"Kau … kau Hinata Hyuuga, bukan? Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Apakah kau seorang _cosplayer_? Namun, kau terlalu mirip dengan Hinata."

Hinata di depanku tertawa kecil. "Aku bukan _cosplayer_. Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku datang kemari untuk menemuimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku terpanggil ke dunia ini olehmu. Setiap malam, belakangan ini, aku memimpikan sosokmu. Kita berkenalan dan kau bilang, ingin bertemu denganku. Entah bagaimana, aku terjatuh di depan kediamanmu dan entah bagaimana aku tahu bahwa ini adalah kediamanmu. Aneh. Bukan?"

Lututku terasa lemas. Aku nyaris saja jatuh, tapi Hinata sigap membantuku kembali berdiri. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menyeretkan ke dalam rumah. Apakah tindakanku ilegal? Bolehkah aku bersikap semauku? Aku melihat kedua tangaku sendiri, menimbang-nimbang apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan sepuluh jemariku dan pada akhirnya, setelah menahan ludah, aku mendekap erat Hinata. Gadis itu tampak tersentak, tapi tak menolak pelukanku. Dia membalas pelukanku, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

* * *

"Maaf hanya ada camilan seperti ini." Aku meletakkan secangkir teh dan beberapa bungkus camilan di depan Hinata.

Kami telah berbincang banyak dan sampai pada satu simpulan, Hinata yang ada di depanku benar-benar asli. Dia menunjukkan _byakugan_ dan bisa memunculkan satu bayangan. Semua _otaku_ di dunia ini pasti akan iri jika mendengar ceritaku, tapi sayangnya, aku tak berniat menceritakan apa pun pada siapa pun. Jika tahu Hinata muncul ke dunia nyata, penggemar Naruto pasti akan berebut ingin melihatnya dan aku tak bisa memonopoli Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu akan tinggal di rumah ini, menempati kamar Itachi. Hinata tak tahu sampai kapan, tapi sang gadis berkata untuk beberapa saat dia tak akan kembali ke dunianya.

Kupinjami gadis itu pakaian ibu, ukuran mereka sama. Hinata tampak senang. Kami berdua bahkan melewatkan sore hari di balkon sambil mengobrol singkat.

"Dunia ini berbeda sekali dengan duniaku. Dunia ini lebih damai. Tak ada ninja atau apa pun. Teknologi sangat canggih."

* * *

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku dan Hinata duduk berdampingan di depan televisi. Sebentar lagi, Naruto akan tayang! Aku bersenandung, menyanyikan lirik lagu pembuka dari _anime_ yang paling kusukai itu. Ketika wajah Hinata muncul, telunjukku refleks mengarah ke layar.

"Itu kau."

"Iya. Itu aku."

Hinata memberikanku banyak informasi seputar kehidupannya, yang tidak diungkap di serial Naruto. Gadis itu berkata bahwa butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk sembuh dari serangan Neji saat ujian _Chuunin_ dulu. Hiashi sempat nyaris menghajar Neji ketika tahu kondisi kritis sang putri sulung. Beruntung, beberapa _bounke_ melerai keduanya. Pada akhirnya, Hiashi meminta maaf atas apa yang menimpa ayah Neji bertahun-tahun silam.

Satu hal yang tak ingin kubahas adalah soal perasaan Hinata pada Naruto dan sebaliknya. Aku tak mau tahu soal itu. Aku tak ingin tahu. Aku menyukai Hinata layaknya aku menyukai gadis yang lahir di dunia yang sama denganku. Aku menyukainya, mengharapkan gadis itu pun memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Aku mengenalnya melalui serial Naruto, aku tahu banyak soal dirinya, bahkan melebihi pemuda durian yang tidak peka itu. Namun, Hinata tidak mengenalku, bukan? Hinata baru melihatku muncul di mimpinya belum lama.

Aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Bukan saatnya bermuram durja. Kesempatan emas ini terjadi satu milyar sekali dan aku menjadi satu orang yang bisa memperoleh kesempatan emas ini, maka aku harus mempergunakannya sebaik mungkin. Aku akan membuat Hinata balas menyukaiku.

* * *

Hari ini, aku mengajak Hinata keluar rumah. Pagi tadi Hinata membuatkanku sarapan. Sepiring nasi kari dan sup miso. Lezat sekali, jadi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin membelikan Hinata sesuatu. Kupakaikan topi dan syal untuk sang gadis. Kusuruh dia mengenakan _mask_ untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Meski tak tampak jelas, aku percaya, _otaku_ ada di mana-mana. Hinata adalah karakter wanita yang paling disukai di antara karakter lain, baik penggemar lelaki dan perempuan menyukainya. Kebanyakan lelaki berkata bahwa wajah Hinata sangat manis dan proposi tubuhnya bagus. Para gadis menjadikan Hinata _role model_ , berharap bisa mengeluarkan suara seimut dia.

"Hinata, kau suka cokelat?"

"Eh? Aku tidak punya mata uang di sini, Sasuke—"

"—Aku yang akan membelikannya untukmu, jadi jangan protes," sergahku.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Kami memasuki sebuah _mall_ cukup besar dan tentu saja kuajak Hinata berkeliling. Mata pucat sang gadis memandang takjub pada busana yang berjajar di lantai tiga, yang sayangnya, berharga tinggi melebihi uang yang kubawa di dompet dan uang yang masih tersisa di bank. Digabungkan pun jumlahnya tak akan mencukupi. Hinata sadar dan tidak memintaku membelikannya. Alih-alih, gadis itu bilang hanya ingin melihat-lihat.

Kami berdua naik ke lantai empat, tempat yang menjadi kegemaranku. Ada banyak pernak-pernik bernuansa _anime_ dan _manga_ di sini. Sekumpulan _otaku_ berkumpul di berbagai penjuru, mengamati detail barang yang mereka incar.

"Hinata Hyuuga cantik sekali. Aku akan membeli poster ini!"

Seruan dari sisi kanan membuatku dan Hinata menoleh untuk mendapati seorang remaja tengah melihat poster Hinata dengan pakaian Santa, spesial digambar guna menyambut momen di akhir tahun. Hinata tampak tersipu dengan pujian yang baru saja dia dengar dan aku secara bangga mengatakan bahwa ada banyak orang yang mengidolakan dirinya, yang membuatku merasa semakin beruntung. Seandainya penggemar Hinata di sisiku tahu bahwa idolanya muncul di dunia nyata dan berada persis di sisinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku tak mau membayangkan karena Hinata hanya milikku. Aku tak sudi membaginya. Hinata bukan kue yang bisa dibagi.

* * *

Hinata, sesuai perkiraan, telaten melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Pakaian, lantai, dan kamarku selalu bersih. Tiap pagi, gadis itu akan lekas bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang. Siangnya, aku dan Hinata akan menyapu, mencuci, dan menjemur. Setelah puas melihat isi rumah rapi, kami akan menikmati camilan sambil membaca buku atau menonton televise. Malamnya, kami akan berbincang dan pamit ke kamar masing-masing. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak berbuat lancang terhadapnya. Meski ada saatnya, aku sadar bahwa kaki ini selalu ingin melangkah ke kamar Hinata. Ada saatnya, aku sada bahwa aku suka menatap wajah tidur Hinata. Ada saatnya, aku ingin mendekap Hinata dan mengikatnya, tak membiarkannya jauh-jauh dariku.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, aku masih merasa apa yang terjadi padaku sebagai mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang terlalu indah. Seminggu berlalu dan aku tahu rasanya mengecap kehidupan rumah tangga, minus ini dan itu.

Ketika sekali waktu aku tanpa sadar melontarkan pujian "kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat", Hinata tertegun sejenak sebelum memalingkan muka. Saat kulayangkan pujian tersebut, siapakah yang Hinata bayangkan sebagai suaminya? Naruto-kah? Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa Hinata langsung membayangkan aku?

Hinata … apakah dia tidak merindukan dunianya? Di sini dia adalah orang asing, tak ada yang dia kenal selain aku dan di sini, kemampuannya menjadi percuma. Aku penasaran ingin bertanya, tapi suaraku tak sampai keluar dari kerongkongan. Aku resah. Aku tak ingin mendengar bahwa Hinata ingin kembali ke Konoha. Aku mulai bisa menerima bahwa Hinata pergi kemari, tapi aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa pergi ke dunia Hinata. Entah bagaimana, tapi hatiku berkata seperti itu.

* * *

Malam tahun baru, aku dan Hinata mencicipi beragam masakan yang kami buat bersama. Kami juga membeli makanan dari restoran cepat saji. Meski hanya berdua, aku merasa malam tahun baru bersalju ini terasa hangat. Butiran putih yang berjatuhan di luar jendela mengalihkan perhatianku dan Hinata. Entah apa yang merasukiku, tapi kala itu, suaraku membunyikan sesuatu.

Pernyataan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Aku ingin berlari. Aku ingin menutup wajahku yang terasa panas dengan apa pun. Aku malu bukan kepalang. Namun, aku tak menyesal. Aku merasa lega. Aku tahu aku akan lebih menyesal jika tidak mengungkapkannya, maka aku bersyukur bahwa diriku memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Hinata terdiam, wajahnya yang semula menatap jendela, kini kembali menatap wajahku. Dia tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Hinata tak memberikan tanggapan, tapi dari sikapnya yang menggelayut padaku, bolehkah aku berpendapat bahwa Hinata kini mulai membuka perasaan kepadaku?

* * *

Aku sedang memotong rerumputan ketika pintu pagarku terbuka dan memunculkan satu sosok yang membuatku refleks melepaskan celurit. Penampakan pemuda berambut kuning membuat jantungku berdebar dan darahku berdesir lebih cepat. Kepalaku terasa pusing seketika dan rasanya, napasku tercekat. Batinku seolah memperingatkanku untuk pergi menyembunyikan Hinata di mana pun. Hinata tak boleh muncul di depan orang ini.

Sayangnya, tubuhku menjadi kaku. Pemuda itu memandangku dalam diam. Di antara keheningan, Hinata muncul dari halaman samping, membawa penyiram tanaman dan menjatuhkannya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, jadi benar kau ada di sini? Kami semua mencarimu! Obaachan bahkan mengklasifikasikan misi pencarianmu sebagai misi kelas S. Aku pergi berkeliling Konoha dan ketika sadar, aku terjatuh di depan rumah orang ini. Siapa dia? Kenapa kau tinggal di tempat ini? Ayo pulang, Hinata!"

"TIDAK!" Aku berteriak. Aku melemparkan bebatuan ke arah sang pemuda, yang tentu saja bisa ninja sekelas dia hindari dengan mudah. "KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA HINATA PERGI. KAULAH YANG PERGI! PERGI SANA!"

Kuusir dia. Kututup pintu pagarku. Kutarik Hinata masuk dan kututup semua jendela. Aku tahu, Naruto adalah ninja yang hebat. Dia pasti menemukan cara untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Tuhan, tolonglah. Aku bersyukur bisa melihat Hinata, tapi kenapa Naruto juga harus ikut kemari?

"Hinata, Hinata." Aku mengguncangkan tubuh sang gadis. "Tolong! Kumohon! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi bersamanya! Aku akan melakukan apa pun! Apa pun! Segala hal yang kauminta akan kupenuhi! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Hinata tercengang. Dia melihatku, menyaksikan air mata yang kurang ajar keluar dan berlinang di pipiku. Gadis itu mengusapnya dan mencubit pipiku. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan bersamamu. Aku akan meminta Naruto-kun kembali mencari jalan kembali ke Konoha sendirian."

"Sasuke-kun" tambah Hinata. "Aku akan terus menemanimu."

Atas rujukan Hinata, kami berdua membuka pintu dan menemui Naruto yang duduk bersila di teras rumahku. Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam dan berkata bahwa dia ingin bersamaku. Bahwa Hinata menitipkan salam untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya. Naruto awalnya tampak keberatan. Pemuda itu membujuk Hinata, berkata bahwa dunia ini bukanlah tempatnya. Konoha adalah rumahnya. Aku bukanlah siapa pun bagi gadis itu. Namun, Hinata bersikukuh ingin menetap lebih lama di dunia ini, bersamaku, dan itu lebih dari cukup.

* * *

Aku masih berusia lima belas tahun, bukan? Usiaku belum cukup untuk mencapai pernikahan. Namun, aku sudah mantap ingin membawa Hinata sampai ke jenjang itu. Aku ingin menikahinya. Ketika mendengar rencanaku, Hinata menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sabar menantikan saat usia kami berdua mencapai delapan belas tahun. Kami berjanji akan terus bersama, tak peduli bahwa kami berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Aku ingin bersamanya.

"Hinata?" Kuletakkan secangkir kopi panas ke atas meja. Hinata terlambat menyadari keberadaanku, pikirannya melambung entah ke mana.

Belakangan ini, Hinata selalu tampak terbengong-bengong sendirian. Dia akan lalai menjawab salam dariku dan akan lebih sering terlihat memandangi jendela atau langit. Apakah Hinata mulai merindukan dunianya? Belakangan ini pula, aku kembali memimpikan Hinata, seolah menjadi tanda bahwa sudah tiba saatnya bagi Hinata kembali ke dunianya. Aku menolak. Aku ingin menolak jeritan hatiku sendiri. Ayah dan ibu akan kembali esok hari. Aku ingin mengenalkan Hinata pada mereka. Perihal di mana Hinata tinggal, aku akan meyakinkan ayah dan ibu untuk mengizinkan Hinata tinggal bersama kami di sini.

Karenanya, kumohon, jangan menampakkan tatapan sendu itu.

Terkadang aku mempertanyakan, apakah Hinata bersedia menetap lebih lama dan tidak mengikuti Naruto mencari jalan pulang hanya karena iba kepadaku? Selama mengikuti serial Naruto, aku tahu bahwa Hinata adalah gadis berhati lembut yang mudah tersentuh mengetahui kesedihan orang lain. Air mataku mungkin menjadi alasan kenapa dia masih di sini, tapi air mataku tak bisa mengobati kerinduannya pada Konoha.

* * *

Ayah dan ibu akan sampai di bandara esok pagi dan mungkin sampai di rumah pukul sepuluh pagi, membuatku lekas bangun dan merapikan rumah. Itulah saat aku mendengar Hinata berteriak panik. Namun, jujur saja, telingaku yang sensitif bisa melacak nada senang yang keluar dari teriakan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, lubang dimensi ini! Lubang dimensi ini muncul kembali!" Hinata menunjuk lubang dimensi berwarna hitam-ungu-biru itu dengan antusias, layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat balon dari sesosok badut jalanan.

Apa Naruto sudah kembali? Apa Naruto akan muncul tiba-tiba dan kembali mengajak Hinata pulang?

Ditunggu pun, pemuda itu tak menampilkan batang hidungnya dan kuyakin, dia sudah kembali ke Konoha. Ayah dan ibu akan tiba dalam hitungan menit dan Hinata berada di antara kebimbangan. Jika Hinata memang ingin kembali, dia seharusnya kembali. Aku … aku hanya bisa berharap Hinata kembali kemari lagi entah kapan. Aku tak keberatan dengan status _single_ -ku, menanti kedatangan Hinata di depanku seperti waktu itu.

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kauikut denganku? Di Konoha, kita bisa menikah meskipun usia kita baru menginjak lima belas tahun. Ayah pasti akan senang melihatmu. Kau bisa belajar beladiri di sana." Hinata mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

Tanganku gemetar, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuputuskan. Jika pergi, ayah dan ibu pasti akan kesulitan mencariku. Mereka pasti akan sangat cemas. Tak ada jaminan bahwa aku bsia kembali kemari lagi. Namun, hatiku menyuruhku untuk pergi, hatiku menuntunku untuk mengunjungi Konoha. Aku memejamkan mata dan menyambut uluran tangan Hinata.

Dalam hati, aku meminta maaf pada ayah dan ibu atas putusanku. Aku pasti akan mencari cara untuk kembali ke dimensi ini. Aku janji.

Dengan itu, kubiarkan tubuhku dan Hinata menembus lubang dimensi. Kubiarkan diriku terhisap ke dalamnya. Rasanya, aku menjadi sangat gugup. Hinata akan mengenalkanku pada seisi Konoha? Pada Hiashi yang tegas itu? Pada Naruto yang dia sukai? Apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku setelah ini?

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)

* * *

 ***Omake**

Penduduk Konoha dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke yang santer menjadi bahan perbincangan karena disebut-sebut sebagai calon suami Hinata. Satu hal yang ajaib adalah bahwa Sasuke bisa mengendalikan _chakra_ , yang yang sepatutnya selain ninja tidak bisa lakukan. Namun, ya, dia bisa melakukannya. Sesuai imajinasi Sasuke, dia bisa mengendalikan elemen api dan petir, bisa mengeluarkan keduanya dari tangan dan tubuh. Hinata harus menahan pekikan kekagumannya mendapati seorang Sasuke berpotensi menjadi ninja. Lambat-laun, Sasuke mempelajari jurus mata yang entah bagaimana bisa dia bangkitkan, mengundang tanya seisi Konoha. Sasuke bisa membuka dan menutup lubang dimensi sesukanya, membuatnya bisa pulang-pergi dunia Konoha dan dunianya sekehendak hati.

Kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa menguasai jurus ninja. Sasuke mengetahui sebuah kenyataan mengenai kehidupannya. Jauh di masa depan, di dimensi Konoha, Naruto dan Sasuke telah semakin renta untuk sekadar bernapas. Naruto yang kritis menghabiskan seluruh kemampuannya. Dia mengirim Sasuke ke sebuah dimensi, mengubahnya menjadi manusia biasa, dan lahir dari keluarga yang lengkap, keluarga Uchiha yang hanya sebentar dia kecap. Fugaku dan Mikoto tak pernah muncul ketika Kabuto menggunakan _edotensei_ karena Naruto mencuri jasad keduanya, membangkitkan mereka di dimensi lain sembari menghapus ingatan mereka. Dengan cara yang sama, Sasuke pun hidup di dimensi tersebut, menjadi muda tanpa mengingat kehidupan di Konoha. Namun, apa yang terjadi di dimensi lain adalah di luar kuasa Naruto. Sang hokage tak tahu bahwa di dimensi lain, kehidupan dia dan kawan-kawannya hanyalah sebuah cerita fiksi dari _manga_ yang diadaptasi menjadi _anime_.

Kini, Sasuke kembali ke dimensi seharusnya dia berada dan mencari jati diri yang sesungguhnya. Apakah dia akan muncul sebagai karakter di serial Naruto? Akankah keluarganya menghilang di dimensi sana? Haruskah dia kembali ke masa depan dan menemui sang sahabat yang telah terbaring tanpa daya? Sasuke masih mempertimbangkannya.


End file.
